Navidad
by Megumi Asakura
Summary: -Russiamerica- Colección de drabbles para la tabla Russiamerica de Longed Spring en LiveJournal. Alfred e Iván deciden pasar una Navidad juntos, a pesar del nerviosismo y la inexperiencia de los dos. -Terminado-
1. Galletas con leche

**Título: **Galletas con leche  
**Personaje(s) y/o pareja(s):** América, Rusia; ligero Russiamerica.  
**Rating: **PG por ahora. Veremos en los otros prompts.  
**Advertencias:** mucha azúcar en esta entrega, la primera de 12 drabbles para la Tabla Russiamerica. Uso de nombres reales.  
**Resumen:** Vísperas de Navidad, Iván invita a su yanqui favorito a tomar algo para pasar el frío. Y Alfred no sabe que es el inicio de todo.

**Uno: Galletas con leche.**

-Hey, Alfred, ¿gustarías comer galletas con leche?

El invocado dejó de mirar la pantalla de su celular para mirarlo. Galletas con leche, galletas con leche, era como revivir su infancia, aquellas vísperas navideñas que jamás olvidaría.

Apenas si pudo oírlo, puesto que el sonido de la ocupada Manhattan se imponía.

-Oh, Iván… -miró la pantalla y en una rápida decisión, aceptó- Claro que sí, acepto tu invitación.

La verdad era que el americano estaba muriéndose de frío al salir de la conferencia. No podía decirle que no, además desde hacía algún tiempo el ruso le comenzaba a interesar más de lo que se consideraba como sano.

Caminaron juntos bajo la tenue nevada. Iván estaba más que a gusto con el frío, pero la nariz de Alfred no decía lo mismo. Lo único que esperaba era no enfermar, ¡tenía que ir al parque a hacer angelitos de nieve! ¡Y quería pasar las fiestas sano!

Porque sí, faltaba menos de una semana para Nochebuena y Navidad.

Eran fechas bastante comerciales en Nueva York, pero el rubio aún mantenía su espíritu de niño. Nadie sabía si de verdad seguía creyendo en Santa Claus (muchos apostaban el PBI de su país completo a que sí, creía) pero el espíritu navideño era innegable.

De Iván no se podía decir mucho; él ya tenía sus tradiciones y claro que **no** iba a reemplazarlas con tradiciones capitalistas.

Entraron a una cafetería bastante tradicional del lugar. Escogieron mesas cercanas a la calle, y ordenaron galletas y leche caliente. Nadie podía negar la emoción en el juvenil rostro yanqui.

-Gracias, Iván, por invitarme; la verdad es que hacía mucho que no comía esto. –dijo sinceramente mientras le sonreía.

-No te preocupes; me lo imaginé.

Hablaron de un par de cosas sin significado profundo hasta que la camarera les trajo su pedido.

La leche humeante estaba servida en dos divertidos jarros navideños, y las galletas venían graciosamente dispuestas en una bandeja. Parecía demasiada comida para una tarde luego de la conferencia, pero Iván confiaba en que Alfred lo disfrutaría y nada de comida dejaría.

Dejó que diera el primer sorbo a la leche. Observó su expresión y de ella dedujo cuán sabrosa estaba. Se distrajo apenas por el gracioso bigote blanco que le había dejado: esbozó una sonrisa.

Prosiguió con las galletas. Eran las clásicas con chips de chocolate, así que supuso que estarían ricas sin importar nada. Efectivamente fue así, y América comenzó a comer y a beber la leche caliente para recuperar el calor perdido afuera.

-¿Tú no vas a comer, Iván? –le preguntó, sosteniendo la taza, a punto de sorber un poco más.

-Oh, claro que sí, tan sólo estaba observándote y creo que ya sé qué regalarte para esta Navidad.

El comentario lo sorprendió tanto que no pudo evitar el sonreír y seguir comiendo, aún con los labios curvados.

El ruso grabó en su memoria a largo plazo ese instante. No lo borraría jamás.

-  
**Notas de la autora:**

Primera entrega de esta saga de drabbles Russiamerica para la Tabla Navideña Russiamerica. Sí, perdí el link a la tabla mentira, pero me da fiaca buscarlo X'D

Etto... Para serles sincera, no sabía cómo empezar. Hasta que poco a poco fui ideando algunas situaciones que me dieron pie para crear una mini historia entre ellos, Alfred e Iván. Ahora sé a dónde apunto al menos XD

Espero que les haya gustado :) Dejen un comment con su opinión, les estaría muy agradecida~  
Eso y ¡feliz año nuevo!


	2. Medianoche

**Dos: Medianoche**

Al otro día era Nochebuena.

Estaba solo en un viaje de negocios en Nueva York; se encontraba en medio de calles adornadas con motivos navideños y de nieve helada, casi tan fría como la de Rusia.

El café que habían visitado hacía poco tiempo estaba casi vacío, pero Iván estaba sentado en el mismo lugar de aquella única vez. Se encontraba mirando hacia el exterior cuando su celular sonó.

"_¿Alfred?_" –se dijo mentalmente. Él era uno de esos contactos que los tienes en caso de ser útil, pero que pocas veces –por no decir _casi nunca_- lo utilizaba.

-¿Hola? –dijo, dubitativo, sorprendido.

-Hey, soy yo. –un tono de timidez se oía desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Sabes? Estoy en el café donde estuvimos hace poco. Nueva York es muy linda en estas fechas, bastante vistosa.

-Ah, sí… Supongo… -¿qué pasaba? No era la clásica respuesta…

-¿Sucede algo-?

-Mira, te llamo para saber si te gustaría pasar Nochebuena conmigo.

**- o -**

Veinticuatro de diciembre, once de la noche. Un ruso y un americano estaban comiendo el postre tradicional americano –o según lo que Alfred mismo había dicho- : _apple pie_. Estaban degustándolo juntos.

-Está rico. –dijo Iván mientras saboreaba los gajos de manzana del postre en su boca.

Solamente Alfred sonrió y se dedicó a comer su porción, porque para medianoche brindarían e intercambiarían los regalos comprados a último momento.

El reloj marcó las doce, y un estallido de fuegos artificiales inundó el cielo americano. El 12vo piso del edificio estaba en una posición privilegiada, y no la desaprovecharon: los grandes ventanales eran una puerta al colorido nocturno de esa noche especial.

-Feliz Navidad. –se dijeron casi al unísono.


	3. Tarde

**Tres: Tarde**

La tarde del mismo día de Nochebuena se había esfumado en corridas para hacer compras de último momento. Iván y Alfred se encontraban entre la atareada gente que buscaba el regalo perfecto para sus niños.

Ninguno sabía qué podía ser más correcto para el otro. La indecisión les ganaba territorio, pero no se dejarían vencer tan fácilmente.

Primero Alfred, quien creyendo que las tiendas abrirían solamente para él porque era el héroe de la ciudad, salió tranquilo a último momento.

Muchas tiendas ya habían cerrado, y otras estaban a punto de hacerlo. Sólo un verdadero héroe podría encontrar el regalo perfecto en las pocas que quedaban, en eso no se había equivocado.

Corrió por toda la calle comercial, pero nada le convenció (casi todo estaba cerrado ya). Corrió por la calle de los dulces, y tuvo que luchar contra la amarga tentación de no comprar nada –aunque compró caramelos y un azúcar muy dulce para el postre de esa misma noche-. Corrió y corrió, pero parecía que el regalo para su nueva obsesión no estaba en ningún lado.

"_Quizá una corbata le guste._" –en un pensamiento rápido se dirigió a la sucursal de _Oscar De La Renta_ que quedaba a dos calles de donde se encontraba.

Corrió, como no podía ser de otra forma. Llegó y milagrosamente estaban bajando las persianas del negocio; nadie sabe cómo le permitieron el paso –la carita de tristeza y a punto de lagrimear siempre era efectiva, y más en alguien tan _handsome_ como él, la debilidad de toda mujer mayor de 35 años- y cuando estuvo dentro, pidió una corbata en color hielo.

Quien lo atendió, una señora mayor de 35 años, buscó la de mejor marca y corte. Se la trajo para que la viera, y Alfred simplemente dijo "_Me la llevo_" sin casi degustarla.

-Para regalo, ¿verdad? –le preguntó la mujer.

-Claro, por supuesto, no puede ser de otra manera… -estaba nervioso.

Le dieron el paquete perfectamente envuelto y una tarjeta en blanco, por si algo quería escribirle al receptor de dicha corbata. Pensó que lo mejor sería hacerlo cuando llegase a casa.

Ahora sí, caminó hasta el edificio en donde se estaba hospedando para ese evento internacional, mirando a todo el mundo con aire de esperanza y quizás envidiando a los niños que se sentían felices, caminando de la mano de sus madres y padres.

Iván, por su parte, compró el regalo casi a última hora. Se había dedicado, como nunca en su vida, a buscar un regalo lo más perfecto posible para su compañero americano.

Dulces, no, seguro que ya había comprado.

Ropa, podría ser, pero si no tenía una bandera estadounidense no serviría.

Algún juego, buena opción, pero siendo buen amigo de Kiku capaz que todos los tendría ya.

Las opciones eran cada vez menos, al igual que el tiempo. Entró en un estado algo extraño en él, un pseudo-pánico causado por el stress de no tener nada. Pero siguió caminando por el centro comercial.

Hasta que recordó algo que seguramente tendría, pero quería regalárselo de cualquier forma.

Buscó la tienda adecuada, entró y pidió lo que quería, de color marrón, con una estrella en el medio, bien grande y brillante. Preguntó si se la podía personalizar, y le dijeron que sí.

-¿Hay algo en especial que quiera escribir en la estrella, señor? –la chica rubia y aniñada le preguntó mientras preparaba la máquina para escribir sobre la susodicha.

-Sí, un nombre. Quiero que escriba _Alfred Fucking Jones_ en ella, si es tan amable.

La muchacha rió apenas y le dijo que lo haría con mucho gusto.

Mientras escribía el pedido, Iván sonrió y creyó que era la mejor manera de demostrarle sus sentimientos. Estaba preparando el monólogo mentalmente, cuando la muchacha le dijo que ya estaba, y que solamente tendría que abonar dos dólares aparte por la personalización.

-Muchas gracias. –dijo cuando le envolvieron el regalo en el papel más chillón en infantil de todos los que tenían. Se retiró cuando anunciaban que el centro comercial cerraría sus puertas a la brevedad.


	4. Calcetines

**Cuatro: Calcetines**

Mientras los fuegos artificiales danzaban en el cielo, los calcetines que colgaban de la falsa chimenea del departamento E4 en el piso 12 seguían vacíos.

-Estoy seguro que Santa ya llegará y los llenará. –le comentó Alfred mientras los miraba con cierta nostalgia.

-Oh, supongo que hay niños más impacientes primero. –le respondió, volteando y mirando al mismo lugar que las orbes americanas.

-Son otras prioridades.

Caminó hacia ellos y los abrió. Intencionalmente antes les había puesto dulces, y sacó uno de allí. Una de esas graciosas galletitas de jengibre, llena de azúcar y confites de colores que la vestían. La expresión era amable.

-¿Quieres? –preguntó vagamente, mostrándole la artesanía.

-Sí, por qué no. –se acercó para aceptar el dulce.

"_Demonios, el regalo no entrará en ninguno de los calcetines._" –fue la línea de pensamiento que compartieron en ese preciso momento.

El regalo de Alfred estaba delicadamente envuelto. Lo hubiera hecho entrar a la fuerza, pero no. En realidad, lo había intentado, pero al ver que la presión comenzaba a romper el calcetín, lo dejó. No funcionaría, por primera vez estaba comenzando a usar la cabeza.

Por parte de Iván, se había olvidado completamente de ello. Y aunque lo hubiera recordado, el regalo no cabría allí ni en mil años.

La mejor solución parecía ser entregarlos en manos propias.

Aunque estaba la opción de dejarlo debajo del árbol navideño, pero el yanqui era tan descuidado que seguro que lo pisaba o lo confundía con algún adorno navideño y lo colgaría por ahí.

Sí, la mejor **y única** opción era entregarlo en manos propias.

Recibió la galleta y la saboreó. Aunque tuviera un sabor asqueroso, él diría que estaba bien. Una navidad juntos no era algo para desperdiciar. Estar solo era demasiado triste para él, después de todo. Su casa era muy grande y fría.

-Siempre me han gustado tus tradiciones navideñas, en especial la de los calcetines. –reconoció sinceramente Iván mientras tocaba uno suavemente.

-Oh, gracias. Son esas pequeñas cosas que no sabes de dónde demonios salieron pero, sí, hacen la Navidad mucho más alegre. –elevó sus hombros, nervioso apenas, una ligera taquicardia, desvió su mirada.

Sin darse cuenta, los dulces de los calcetines los habían entretenido demasiado en conversaciones sin sentido pero divertidas. Y los calcetines les sonreían.


	5. Carbón

**Cinco: Carbón**

Al seguir observando los calcetines, hablar sobre ellos y reír, la leña de la chimenea falsa (tenía salida similar a la de un aire acondicionado; si los bomberos no supieran de ellas creerían que el edificio entero está sumergido en un inmenso incendio navideño) se apagó y sólo quedó el carbón, producto de la combustión.

No se dieron cuenta hasta que comenzaron a sentir algo de frío.

-Ah, claro, mira: la leña se ha acabado. –Iván descubrió rápidamente el porqué del frío inmediato. Era raro sentirse así en un edificio.

-Iré a buscar un poco más, enseguida regreso. –dejó la galleta a medio comer sobre la mesa.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –estiró apenas una mano al aire, tratando de detenerlo, esperando que le dijera que sí, que fuera con él.

-Claro que no, -sonrió americanamente- ¡soy un héroe!

-Oh, es verdad.

Se dedicaron una sonrisa casi imperceptible y Alfred salió con dirección a la cocina a buscar algo de leña. Sus pasos eran ruidosos y la voz comenzó a tararear la canción de algún superhéroe americano de los años '60: creyó que era Batman.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba el rubio de lentes con los troncos pequeños en sus brazos, colocándolos donde los restos de carbón le indicaban.

Los encendió y se dio vuelta para mirarlo y decirle que estaba listo, pero la reacción del ruso le molestó: comenzó a reírse apenas fijó sus ojos en su rostro.

-Hey, qué sucede. –dijo, de mala gana.

-Nada… -siguió riendo muy por lo bajo.

Era obvio que algo sucedía.

-Vamos, dime, Iván. No es gracioso que se rían del héroe.

Ninguna respuesta más que risas ahogadas por una bufanda.

-Dejaré que vuelvas a sentir frío porque voy a apagar el fuego. –amenazó con soplarlo como las velitas de las tortas de cumpleaños, sin saber que eso solamente alimentaría el fuego.

Más risas ante la ingenuidad americana.

Infló las mejillas, en señal de enojo.

-Si no me dices te golpearé, ruso.

Decidió dejar de reír por varios motivos, pero el principal era que no quería que le doliera tanto el estómago. Un golpe de Alfred no le haría mal, y una nueva guerra entre ellos los acercaría como en los viejos tiempos fríos.

-Está bien, está bien, te lo diré.

Se acercó a Alfred y, sin que éste último lo advirtiese, colocó sus manos a ambos lados de su semblante.

Trató de no cambiar la expresión porque los héroes son bastante estoicos, pero sus ojos se abrieron bien, sorprendidos.

-¿Sabes de qué me río? –dijo suavemente.

-… ¿De qué te ríes..? –no podía apartar sus ojos del ruso.

Sonrió, y las manos que sostenían su rostro recorrieron el rostro de aquél suavemente, concentrándose en la nariz y un poco en las mejillas.

-De que tienes carbón en tu rostro, Alfred. –volvió a sonreírle, mientras le mostraba sus dedos sucios en el carbón que se había depositado en su rostro.


	6. Luces de colores

**Seis: Luces de colores**

Pasado el incidente del carbón, ahora ambos limpios de él, decidieron jugar un poco con las luces de colores que adornaban la casa.

Porque aún no se sentían seguros para darse los regalos.

-Si aprietas este botón, -señaló Alfred- el patrón de las luces cambia y brillan diferente. Creo que éste va de acuerdo a una canción de Frank Sinatra.

-Oh, haces cosas muy divertidas, da. –Iván no pudo evitar decir al ver que el árbol navideño se cambiaba de luces y, de verdad, parecía seguir una melodía.

-Gracias.

Siguió enseñándole y le dio el botón, tan tentador de apretar, para que controlase él las luces. Y como niño pequeño, lo hizo, sonriendo cada vez que ellas cambiaban. Creyó que le hablaban y le cantaban.

-Oye, Alfred, -lo llamó mientras sacaba su celular- ¿y si nos tomamos una fotografía al lado de las luces de colores? Quedaría muy bonito.

-Umm, sí, por supuesto, por qué no…

Iván rió ante la expresión de nerviosismo, era un chico muy fácil de estresar, pero era uno de sus puntos más tiernos.

Se colocaron al lado del árbol adornado, y esperaron a que las luces se congelaran por un instante efímero, para sonreír y sacar la fotografía con el celular ruso.

-Mira. Ha quedado muy linda. –dijo cuando la pantalla a full color les mostraba la imagen de hacía unos instantes.

-Sí, y justo las luces nos acompañaron.

La envió por _bluetooth_ a su compañero para que tuviera un lindo recuerdo de esa Navidad, que era especial para ambos desde el primer momento.

Secretamente lo puso de fondo para su teléfono. Porque, para Iván, la sonrisa americana brillaba más que todas las luces navideñas del mundo juntas.


	7. Ded Moroz

**Siete: Ded Moroz**

-¿Santa Claus aún no llega? –preguntó impaciente, mientras comía un poco de dulces navideños de un calcetín. Santa Claus ya había llegado a todo el edificio –lo sabía- pero a su departamento no.

En el fondo se rehusaba a dejar de creer en él. Y sin embargo tenía el regalo para el muchacho de Rusia guardado, esperando el momento indicado para dárselo.

Se consoló pensando en que Santa Claus no quería mostrarse ante el ruso. Pero, ¿por qué? Su lado maduro saltó internamente y gritó que era porque no existía. Calló sus pensamientos justo cuando Iván abrió la boca.

-No he oído que haya tocado la puerta…

Alfred volteó y dirigió su mirada, entre sorprendido y divertido, a Iván.

-¿Perdón? –dijo, seguramente había oído mal.

-Que no he oído a nadie que llamara a la puerta…

Era su turno de reír, para la sorpresa rusa.

-Santa Claus no toca la puerta; ¡él entra a las casas de todos los niños por las chimeneas! –se puso de pie y se dirigió a la susodicha, señalándola- ¡Chimeneas, lo ves!

-Ah… Pensé que tocaba las puertas de las casas, como _Ded Moroz_… -se quedó pensativo.

-¿_The Moron_? _Dude_, eso suena a nombre de película. ¿Quién es _The Moron_? –había escuchado mal el nombre, pensó que Iván no podía hablar inglés sin su acento ruso. Sin embargo le pareció interesante, por eso siguió preguntando.

Porque, cuando estaban en guerra, había aprendido qué clases de armas utilizaba, qué estudiaba, qué construía, cómo se movía, todo aparentemente, pero nada relacionado con su cultura. Ese campo de la investigación estaba vacío, era irrelevante para sus superiores. Pero para alguien curioso como Jones, por fin su sed se vería saciada, aunque sea en una parte.

-Es un señor muy grande en edad, con barba y trajes de colores, que lleva a los niños juguetes y cosas divertidas durante la Navidad rusa. Pero porque es muy anciano no se puede meter por la chimenea de las casas, sino que pasa de día y toca la puerta. A veces tenemos que ir a visitarlo porque está muy cansado, ¡Rusia es muy grande, da! –explicó entusiasmado, ¡por fin alguien le preguntaba sobre él!

-Oh~ Tu Santa Claus es algo viejo, por lo que veo… ¡Claro, él no es americano, por eso no hace cosas geniales! –rió una vez más.

-No, él no es americano, él es oriundo de las tundras de mi nación, donde el frío te cala los huesos y te congela la sangre. Yo comprendo que se sienta mal a veces, por eso lo visitamos. –le sonrió cálidamente, ese ataque no era nada comparado con otros.

-¿No tiene ayudantes? Santa Claus tiene duendes muy geniales que construyen todos los juguetes, una fábrica enorme –abrió los brazos, como queriendo representar la grandeza de aquélla- y muchos renos superpoderosos que vuelan por los cielos y ayudan a repartir los regalos a todos los niños que creen en él del mundo.

Lo había dejado sin palabras, sólo una expresión de cariño como cuando una madre ve a su hijo usar toda su creatividad en un relato, en un dibujo. Qué ganas de abrazarlo y sonreírle para siempre.

-Tu _Ded Moroz_ es muy genial, justo como tú, Alfred. –habló sinceramente.

-Gracias.

Se dedicaron una sonrisa mutua antes de proseguir con la interesantísima charla navideña sobre personajes fantásticos que reparten regalos.

Mientras tantos, ambos internamente batallaban contra la indecisión de darse los regalos, aquellos que los había hecho correr para todos lados a último momento.


	8. Muérdago

**Ocho: Muérdago**

La charla había terminado entre risas y costumbres tradicionales de cada país. Trataban el tema de los muérdagos cuando Alfred soltó un dato que podría haber sido irrelevante.

-Cuando era niño, Arthur me contaba que si dos personas que se aman de verdad se besan bajo un muérdago, serán felices. Claro que, viniendo de él… -la voz americana desapareció por completo dentro de la mente de Iván; se había trabado en la primera parte de la frase.

-Qué tradición más alocada, aunque es tierna de algún modo e impulsa a la paz.

-¿Paz? ¡Seguro! ¡Ese viejo pervertido simplemente quería besar chicas lindas en la noche Navideña! No sé de qué se queja de Francis. Si son iguales. –jugaba con su copa embebida en coke. El ruso era el único que estaba tomando alcohol.

Rió. Y mucho, porque Alfred, con su sinceridad de niño, había dicho la verdad.

Pensó que era por el efecto del alcohol, pero no importaba; estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con borrachos. Que Iván simplemente estuviera riendo, y fuerte, no era nada comparado con lo que había vivido con el inglés.

Decidió acompañarlo en la risa. El reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada.

Se aprovechó de los efectos del alcohol y se lo propuso.

-¿No quieres sacarte una foto debajo de un muérdago? Pienso que sería muy gracioso.

La respuesta fue rápida y en un tono filoso. Claramente se había puesto nervioso una vez más y la pregunta de Braginsky le había dado en el flanco débil.

-Sólo si tú te sacas una igual después.

Su mente alcoholizada apenas voló para responderle.

-Y lo haré sólo si después de esas dos fotografías nos tomamos una los dos. Muérdagos y todo eso.

-… Ok, como quieras. –se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la chimenea, en donde varios de ellos, ninguno apócrifo, colgaban como adorno. Sacó uno para colocárselo en su cabeza y posar para la cámara del celular ruso, una sonrisa apenas, una pose vaga pero una escena suficiente como para poner el corazón de cualquiera a saltar.

-Listo. –le dijo, e inmediatamente la guardó en la memoria junto a la anterior.

-Parece que disfrutas de la fotografía. –le pasaba el muérdago para que fuera su turno de posar ante la lente yanqui del _Blackberry_.

-Es que Rusia es prácticamente blanca en estas épocas. No hay mucho para ver salvo la combinación blanco y rojo de la Plaza Roja. Todo es blanco, descolorido. –respondió con cierto dejo de aburrimiento en su voz. Pero él iba a tratar de responderle todo al americano, todo para dejarlo satisfecho y que no se olvidara de esa Navidad tan especial.

-Ok, sonríe.

Apuntó la lente y sacó la fotografía. Un Iván sonriendo cálidamente, con un muérdago en su cabeza y posando naturalmente, su bufanda cayendo con gracia por el largo torso hacían una imagen para Vogue. Esbozó una sonrisa porque era solamente de él esa fotografía, de nadie más.

-Y ahora, ambos.

Debió aceptar que se sentía incómodo con un muérdago entre su cabeza y la de Iván. Pero más embarazoso se sentiría luego.

Apretó el disparador y en una milésima de segundo, el ruso le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La reacción fue inmediata: se alejó como si de un fantasma se tratase.

-… I-Iván… -tartamudeó, una mano sobre la mejilla besada como si le ardiera.

Recibió una sonrisa cálida como respuesta.


	9. Intercambio

**Nueve: Intercambio**

Era un momento incómodo luego de las fotos y del beso sorpresa, ¿en qué estaban pensando? Los hizo reflexionar sobre sus verdaderos deseos.

Braginsky había decidido que era en ese momento o nunca. No había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo oportunidad de acercarse tanto como lo estaba haciendo ahora, y no quería desperdiciarlo. Quería absorber cada momento compartido con su piel y que quedara como un tatuaje para toda la eternidad.

Por otro lado, Jones no sabía exactamente qué era lo que quería, su ser interno le decía que le diera la oportunidad de acercarse cuanto quisiese, y en la superficie los estigmas de la más reciente guerra entre ellos seguían ardiendo. No le perdonaba un montón de cosas, pero cuando sonreía de esa forma… Todo el odio y el resentimiento se eliminaban y quedaba indefenso.

Se odiaban y se querían –porque amarse lo consideraban casi imposible- de una manera que sólo ellos conocían. Esta Navidad juntos era la prueba, el incómodo silencio que reinaba entre ambos era el testigo.

El ruso fue el primero en darse cuenta de todo ello, y recordarlo justo cuando las palabras se habían acabado. Se puso de pie, excusándose un segundo. El muchacho de lentes creyó que estaba molesto y que se iría, pero su personalidad orgullosa le impidió moverse.

Iván se dirigió a la bolsa que había llevado, en donde guardaba su paraguas –en caso de que nevase- y un gran paquete colorido, infantil, casi de mal gusto. Esto último le llamó la atención al rubio y no pudo quitar los ojos de allí. Sí, era su regalo por parte del invitado.

Oh demonios, eso significaba que él también tendría que darle el suyo.

Se puso nervioso por enésima vez en el día y simplemente se paralizó. Observó cada movimiento del muchacho y le pareció que iba en cámara demasiada lenta, efecto secundario de la ansiedad.

Y quien le iba a entregar el regalo se sentía igual o peor. Simplemente ambos podían disimularlo bastante bien…

-Umm, Alfred… -comenzó tímidamente- Yo te compré algo por esta Navidad… Espero que te guste.

Le entregó el paquete, suave, colorido, adictivo. Lo aceptó con miedo, temblaba un poco pero era casi imperceptible; aun así se sentía como teniendo elefantes en su cavidad abdominal.

-_Thank you_. –le dijo por lo bajo.

Cuando el regalo estuvo al fin en sus manos, miró atentamente el envoltorio. ¿Qué sería? Podía ver una silueta, pero no se le ocurría nada. Sólo quedaba una opción, y ésa era abrirlo y satisfacer su curiosidad.

Así lo hizo.

Comenzó a romper el papel por un extremo y así dejar el contenido libre. Cuando finalizó, los pedazos yacían en el piso y una mirada sorprendida contemplaba el regalo.

Era un sombrero de cowboy, con una grande y hermosa estrella amarilla en el centro que tenía su nombre plasmado.

Un momento.

Ése no era su nombre.

-¿_Alfred Fucking Jones_? –dijo, incrédulo- No me esperaba algo así…

Tampoco esperaba algo romántico de él- ¡En qué estaba pensando!

-Me pareció divertido. –respondió sincero y sonriente.

-G-gracias… -comenzó a ubicarlo en donde debía ir. Cubrió sus rubios cabellos con el sombrero y le sonrió.

Demonios, ¿por qué esos momentos tenían que durar tan poco? Quería congelar esa sonrisa como el General Invierno congela la sangre de quienes se atreven a desafiarlo para así poder conservarlo un tiempo más, contemplarlo.

Con un "Enseguida regreso" se puso de pie y fue a buscar el regalo que le correspondía a Iván. El sombrero se mantenía firme en su cabeza, y le gustaba como lo hacía sentir.

"_Fucking_, ¿eh? Bueno, mi tarjeta no se queda demasiado atrás."

Se dirigió a su habitación y del escritorio sacó la caja perfectamente envuelta con la tarjeta escrita a mano. Volvió y allí Iván esperaba, la impaciencia se le veía en la sonrisa.

-No te hubieras molestado. –le mintió.

No le respondió.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la letra algo aniñada de Alfred en la tarjeta; leyó en silencio y no pudo evitar sonreír con más ganas y que la curiosidad le picase fuerte.

Abrió el envoltorio con delicadeza. La tarjeta había quedado sobre la mesa.

Una hermosa cajita delgada que tenía una parte transparente anunciaba que era una corbata de _Oscar De La Renta_. El color lo hipnotizó, pero no esperaba que algo tan sobrio y tan formal se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza.

-Es hermosa. –dijo cuando la sacó de su jaula de cartón y la pudo tocar.

-Me alegra que te guste… Iván. –el nombre había sonado forzado, nervioso, impaciente, todas las sensaciones que Alfred no podía descifrar pero que sentía.

No llevaba una camisa para usarla, pero eso no fue impedimento: la anudó por encima de su inseparable bufanda. Desesperado por vestirla, ansioso por llevar algo que el americano había escogido sólo para él.

-Muchas gracias, Alfred. –habló mientras le dedicaba otra sonrisa, cálida, llena de "quiero abrazarte mucho porque tengo este sentimiento dentro de mi pecho que no soporto más".

Sin darse cuenta se abrazaron, muy fuertemente. Compartieron e intercambiaron los sentimientos dentro de sus pechos mientras afuera comenzaba a nevar, y el reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada.


	10. Nevada

**Diez: Nevada**

¿Cómo terminar el abrazo sin que fuera cortante ni demasiado romántico? No estaba preparado para enfrentar una situación así, en realidad nunca estaba listo para situaciones sentimentales, pero sí para cualquier problema que requiriese de un héroe.

Elevó su mirada y vio que comenzaba a nevar.

-Iván, ¡está nevando! –su tono era infantil y juguetón, sólo quería evadir la realidad.

Se separó apenas del abrazo y señaló la ventana con el dedo índice. Iván volteó, bajando sus brazos hasta su cintura sin darse cuenta, dejándolas descansar allí. Parecía ser que aquélla estaba diseñada para el ruso; fuerte, marcada, masculina, sin punto débil aparente.

Todo pensamiento se esfumó como una llama apagada por agua al oír la voz del rubio.

-¿Y si salimos a patinar bajo la nevada?

La propuesta le parecía más que interesante, qué manera más bonita de terminar esa Nochebuena que había sido demasiado más que buena.

-Por mí está bien, -dijo, aún abrazado a él- ¿pero estarás bien? Hace mucho frío…

Se preocupaba por él como una madre lo haría por su hijo, como un novio lo haría por su persona más amada. Sólo quedaba decirlo, derribar la última barrera entre ellos para que todos esos sentimientos fluyeran entre los ríos de pasión que emanaban de sus corazones.

-Claro que sí, sólo me abrigaré bien y saldremos a caminar. –se dio cuenta de la posición de las manos rusas y puso una distancia efímera. No quería aceptar que sólo faltaba su aceptación para que eso fuera un poco más lejos.

-Entiendo. Entonces, ¿vamos? –sonrió.

-Claro que sí. –se soltó bruscamente del abrazo, su ceño estaba fruncido, sonrojadas sus mejillas, todo indicaba que su corazón latía a mil por segundo a causa de cierto ruso. El culpable se sentía muy feliz de hacerlo sentir de esa forma, no había felicidad más grande que la que vivía en este momento.

No le dijo qué era lo que haría, pero la dirección de sus pasos le dijeron que iba a la habitación a cambiarse de ropa y a buscar los patines. Decidió darle su tiempo para él así también poder abrigarse como era debido y no enfermar.

Simplemente se colocó el sobretodo negro, largo hasta los tobillos, y el gorro que alguna vez _Ded Moroz_ le trajo para una Navidad. La corbata que se había puesto por encima de todo la cubrió como si de lo más sagrado se tratase, pero no se la quitó. De ninguna manera lo haría.

Cuando hubo terminado, dirigió su mirada a la gran ventana para contemplar el cielo y la nieve que estaba comenzando a cubrirlo todo.

Alfred demoraba en salir. Quizás el abrigo que trataba de ponerse estaba en un estante muy alto y tenía dificultad en llegar a él, o el cierre de la campera se había trabado. Dudaba en ir para ayudarlo, pero cuando dio un paso, el yanqui apareció bien abrigado, no se había quitado su regalo de la cabeza, y con una mochila en donde parecía llevar los patines para el hielo.

-Ahora sí. Vamos. –dijo, su voz tapada por la bufanda.

-Vamos.

El ruso lo siguió, no sin antes darle un trago rápido al vodka que había quedado en el vaso.

Llamaron al ascensor y lo esperaron en silencio, el corazón de Alfred latía muy rápido y creía que Iván lo podría escuchar. Mas éste sólo sonreía secretamente por debajo de la bufanda: podía escuchar el corazón de chico de lentes, podía sentir cuán tensionado estaba, todo. Y eso le parecía lindo.

Subieron, claro está, en silencio. Bajaron de ascensor y salieron a las calles vacías en silencio.

-Iremos a la pista del Central Park. –habló, esta vez más alto porque el viento quería interponerse.

-Como tú digas. –sonrió, aunque no lo pudiera ver, sabía que se daría cuenta. Su voz lo delataba.

Caminaron, caminaron lentamente. Ninguno de los dos quería acabar. De repente, se encontraron hablando de cosas sin sentido, pero era genial para eliminar un poco la tensión del aire entre ellos.

La nieve seguía cayendo, suave, al compás del viento. Ah, si tan sólo se aferrara a su mano, la caminata sería muy cálida y no haría falta ni el sombrero para protegerse del frío. Pero Jones tenía que ser tan tímido, tan infantil.

No importaba. Agradecía a cualquier dios que lo estuviera escuchando por el agradable momento junto a él, caminando de esa forma, bajo la nevada de Navidad en América.


	11. Patinar

**Once: Patinar**

-Bien, es aquí. –sonrió, se quitó la mochila y de allí sacó dos pares de patines.

-Gracias. –le dijo cuando le pasó a Iván un par. ¿Serían de su talla? Qué importaba, aunque no fueran, haría lo posible para que entraran y así poder patinar junto a él.

Sinceramente, no esperaba que Alfred patinase tan bien. No, no se lo imaginaba tan buen patinador. El perfil que tenía del yanqui era más del deporte duro, de alto rendimiento, masculino, como el básquet, el fútbol americano, el atletismo. Pero se había olvidado que él era Alfred –_Fucking_- Jones, y todo podía hacerlo.

Verlo patinar con su regalo puesto lo emocionaba y le daban muchas ganas de abrazarlo y caer de esa forma en la nieve que cubría el pasto. Los giros eran con gracia, quizá tenía algo de torpeza en sus brazos, pero la física estaba a su favor. Hasta ahora, no se había caído.

Ya estaba con los patines puestos, pero parecía más divertido verlo a él. Alfred notó esto algo tarde.

-¿No vas a patinar conmigo? –le reprochó mientras pasaba cerca suyo a gran velocidad, y se alejaba para hacer un giro de 360 grados.

No le quitó los ojos de encima. Su voz que había sonado tan cercana ahora estaba del otro lado de la pista, llamándolo. Y volvía a sonar cercana. Y volvía a alejarse.

-Demonios, Alfred, eres un niño cuando haces estas cosas. –susurró para sí mismo.

Se puso de pie y se impulsó apenas para comenzar a seguirlo e imitar sus pasos de patinaje.

Ahora el sorprendido era Jones. ¿Quién iba a pensar que un muchacho tan alto y siempre de bufanda pudiera patinar asombrosamente bien? Iván se desempeñaba en la pista mejor que si estuviera caminando. Sus pies iban coordinados y parecía que seguían un ritmo imaginario.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba detenido, ahora era su turno de observarlo. Una mancha oscura entre tanto blanco y una cola rosa pálido pasaban a la velocidad de la luz ante su mirada incrédula.

-¿No vas a patinar conmigo? –repitió casi en el mismo tono y de la misma forma lo que Alfred le había dicho unos instantes atrás.

-Odio cuando haces esto. –respondió, se impulsó y comenzaron a patinar.

La nieve seguía cayendo, como polvo de estrellas de esa noche tan especial. Eran una de las pocas personas que se encontraban en ese momento en el parque –la pista era de ellos, de nadie más- y no les importaba si se oían sus risas en cada departamento de los edificios aledaños. Nada ni nadie podría quitarles la alegría inmensa de ese momento juntos.

No se dieron cuenta, pero ya cansados, se tomaron de las manos y patinaron lentamente de esa forma un par de minutos.


	12. Estrellas

**Doce: Estrellas**

Se quitaron los patines y se pusieron sus botas de invierno, cálidas, cómodas. Esperaron un rato a que la respiración se les normalizara para caminar por el parque, la nieve estaba dejando de caer y el cielo se estaba abriendo para dejar ver a las estrellas de invierno.

Una conversación casual había surgido mientras se ponían las botas, y continuó mientras se ponían de pie y salían de la pista de patinaje, para ir a caminar sin rumbo fijo aparente, por el parque, hasta que sus pies no dieran más.

Sin saber cómo disimular más su nerviosismo, Alfred comenzó a actuar como niño.

Mientras caminaban, se subía a los bancos del parque, y trataba de no resbalar sobre ellos puesto que estaban cubiertos de hielo más que de nieve. Iván reía, pero siempre estaba atento a cualquier cosa que le pudiera pasar.

Uno, dos, tres bancos… No había pasado nada. El sombrero seguía muy cómodo en sus rubios cabellos hasta que se cayó por culpa de una ventisca helada. Pero Alfred seguía encaprichado en caminar sobre los bancos. No oyó el "Ten cuidado" del ruso cinco segundos antes de resbalar y caer sobre su trasero.

Como si un poder mágico hubiera actuado, quedó sentado. O casi sentado, con un brazo apoyado en el asiento y su cabeza mirando al cielo.

Tardó otros cinco segundos en darse cuenta de que había caído. O casi caído. Iván ya estaba ahí, preguntándole si estaba bien y devorándose los deseos de abrazarlo como hacía un rato –un buen rato atrás.

-Estoy bien ahora que puedo ver las estrellas. –dijo, algo monótono. Las luces del cielo lo tenían hipnotizado. El ruso entendió y también dirigió su mirada al cielo. Quería ver todo lo que esos ojos celestes veían y apreciaban.

-Es verdad, están hermosas.

-Lo son…

Casi sin dejar de mirar, el muchacho de las tierras de nieve eterna, se sentó a su lado. No podía pedirle que apoyara su cabeza en su regazo, no, no podía. Sólo le quedaba rezar para que otro dios lo oyera y le cumpliese su capricho.

Y el rubio de lentes se acomodó el sombrero, como leyendo la mente del mayor, y bajo un pretexto muy barato y susurrado, dejó caerse sobre el regazo, casi al instante de terminar de desear. Quería llorar de felicidad.

Siguieron observando las estrellas, que se iban moviendo lentamente para darle el paso al sol.

Largos minutos de silencio que ocultaban dudas, temores, inseguridades, fueron los que siguieron a ese momento. Ninguno sabía ni qué hacer ni qué decir, era desesperante de alguna forma.

Hasta que Alfred sintió una mano que le acariciaba el cabello que se escapaba del sombrero.

Primero era muy tímida, pero con el correr de los segundos, tomó confianza y creyó que hasta lo estaba peinando de alguna forma.

No hizo nada al respecto, sólo se limitó a disfrutar de la sensación mientras miraba las estrellas. Cerró los ojos por un instante y pensó que de esa forma debían sentirse los gatos cuando uno los acariciaba.

Iván se había arriesgado como en la guerra, pero no iba a pedirle a ningún otro dios que le cumpliese un deseo suyo. Decidió tomar iniciativa y acariciar las rubias hebras de cabello del americano, sin importarle nada. Y le salió bien.

A su tacto era lo más suave que jamás había tocado. A su tacto fino era lo más delicado del mundo. Seguramente olía a bebé recién bañado. O a un niño travieso.

Otro día probaría suerte con su olfato. Mientras tanto se dedicaría a disfrutar del hermoso momento bajo los últimos momentos de estrellas.

-¿Alfred?

No obtuvo respuesta. Se había dormido, como era de esperarse de él. Contuvo las risas y decidió volver al departamento, sus huesos eran fuertes y sus músculos, resistentes, lo suficiente para cargarlo. El sol quería asomar, pero no era tiempo aún.

Fue así que caminó con el americano en su espalda, sintiendo su aliento cálido y tranquilo en su oreja. Su corazón se agitó pero no sabía si atribuírselo a la caminata rápida o a Alfred y su respiración.

Entró con ayuda de otra gente que ingresaba en ese mismo momento, y subieron al elevador. El inglés rápido y por lo bajo de las dos muchachas le hizo dudar sobre el tema de conversación, pero no le interesaba. Si los tomaban como pareja… Cómo le encantaría sentir ese rumor por todo el edificio.

Ingresó con el americano en su espalda al departamento y lo depositó con mucho cuidado en su cama. Le quitó los zapatos y el sombrero, los guantes y quiso hacer lo mismo con la campera pero temió que se despertara. Lo dejó así, listo para ser contemplado.

Lo observó largo rato, cada gesto en sus sueños, cada movimiento, todo codificó en su mente en formato .mlp ("memoria a largo plazo") para ser reproducido en cualquier momento.

Una mano volvió a sus cabellos revueltos, y acarició suavemente. Alfred seguía durmiendo. Se preguntó si no se despertaría…

Se acercó un poco a su rostro. "No, no, qué estoy haciendo."

Retrocedió.

"Nadie me está viendo."

Volvióse a acercar y quiso dudar, pero no se lo permitió. Apenas un suave y dulce contacto entre sus labios a modo de despedida. Se puso de pie y se marchó del lugar, feliz de la vida, feliz de haber pasado esa Nochebuena junto a él.

Las estrellas apenas si se estaban borrando del cielo cuando tomó un taxi y se dirigió a su hotel.


	13. Extra: Epílogo

**Trece: Epílogo**

-¡Oye! ¡No puedes llevar eso en tu cabeza, idiota! –le gritó Arthur Kirkland apenas lo vio entrar al hall del edificio.

-¡Hey, viejo, déjame lucir mi regalo de Navidad! –le contestó en el mismo tono.

-No puede ser, ¿quién podría haber tenido tan mal gusto en comprarte algo así? Es grosero. Eres grosero al llevar algo así, justo como tu país y tus _reality shows_.

Alfred sonrió y le sacó la lengua. Más adelante estaba Iván, vistiendo la corbata color hielo. Se miraron e intercambiaron sonrisas.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Muchas gracias por seguir esta serie de drabbles hasta el final! Que viva el Russiamerica ;w;

Me divertí mucho con este proyecto de verano. Digamos que era una buena forma de escapar de mi abrumante vida de estudiante. Me tranquilizaba. En fin, lo importante es que ustedes, lectores queridos, se hayan divertido. Este es el primer fanfic "largo", por decirlo de alguna forma, después de mucho tiempo, así que me había olvidado un poco sobre la continuidad de los capítulos y todo eso, pero creo que salió bien.

Muchas gracias una vez más por haber leído~

¿Reviews? :3 Arigatou na~

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
